


Sherstrade ficlet: taking care

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, cute and fluff, sharing a bath together, sherlock as care giver, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Even the most positive and kind people need some looking after.





	

“Greg, are you okay?”

 

Greg smiles a little tightly at his partner, taking of his coat and moving his head from side to side. Everything cracks and protests and he sighs, hanging his coat up and running a hand through his hair.

 

“I'm fine Sherlock. Just not getting any younger.” He sighs, a hint of frustration and longing in his voice and suddenly his arms are full with consulting detective.

 

He breaths in Sherlock's scent,pressing him close and Sherlock gives him a gentle kiss. There's a fond smile on his face as he watches Greg and Greg can't help but smile back, leaning in for another kiss.

 

“Good.”

 

“Good?”

 

Sherlock nods, hands going through Greg's hair, down his face and neck and rest at the start of Greg's shirt.

 

“You're like wine Lestrade,you only get better with age.”

 

Greg huffs, shaking his head, not able to stop a smile as he looks at Sherlock.

 

“You're an idiot. You know that right? A romantic idiot.”

 

Sherlock shrugs a shoulder, his fingers opening up the top button of Greg's shirt, loosing his deep red tie. He's full of concentration as he takes the tie and pulls, letting it drop to the floor. Before Sherlock can open more buttons Greg gently takes his hands.

 

“Sherlock love, I'm not really in the mood.”

 

Sherlock looks up, a smirk on his face and Greg frown in confusion. Sherlock smiles, leaning forward to place a kiss on Greg's exposed skin before stepping back, taking Greg with him.

 

“I know Lestrade. Come on, you'll like this.”

 

They stop in the bathroom and Greg can't keep a sound of surprise and need in as he sees the filled bathtub, the water is steaming, it's full of bubbles and smells like coconut. He looks at Sherlock who watches him with concern, nibbling his lip as he waits for a response.

 

Greg smiles, reaching out to grab him, placing another kiss on his lips before reaching his ear, whispering praise. He sees Sherlock blush and bites the edge of his ear softly, knowing Sherlock adores it.

 

“You're perfect Sunshine.”

 

“Only for you.”

 

Greg looks up, sees the softness in Sherlock's eyes and his heart swells with pride and joy. Sherlock pulls him further in, closing the door and turns to open up Greg's shirt. Greg shakes his head but Sherlock gives a look, a 'let me help you' look and Greg relents, letting Sherlock undress him. His skin gets goosebumps as it's exposed to the air and he shakes lightly as Sherlock's hands wander over him, his chest, his arms. Sherlock drops down to his knees and Greg sucks in a breath as Sherlock pulls down his pants and underwear.

 

“I thought you weren't in the mood?”

Sherlock smirks as he looks up and Greg rolls his eyes as Sherlock places a kiss on his cockhead, his cock twitching because of it.

 

“I'm not in the mood but I'm not dead either Sherlock.”

 

Greg moans as Sherlock's long fingers wrap round his cock, stroking lightly. Greg's knees start shaking and Sherlock stops, getting up and undressing himself quickly. Greg can't keep his eyes off him, after all this time he still finds Sherlock insanely attractive. His cock gives another twitch and Sherlock smiles bright, eyes sparkling.

 

“Let's get in. I want to feel you against me.”

 

Sherlock goes in first, gesturing for Greg to follow and Greg sighs in delight as the warm water covers him, feeling Sherlock's hard body against his back. Sherlock wraps his arms around him and Greg feels his half hard erection against his back.

 

“Someone's happy to see me.”

 

He feels Sherlock role his eyes as he moves, pushing his cock against his back, pressing Greg closer to him. Greg shivers as Sherlock's warm breath hits his ear.

 

“I'm always happy to see you. I always want you.”

 

Sherlock bites his earlobe, hands moving up and down his chest, going deeper to tease Greg's cock and Greg moans out loud.

 

“How was your day?”

 

Sherlock whispers, hands going out of the water to reach for a sponge. He puts soap on it and starts rubbing Greg's chest.

 

“Don't you already know?”

 

Greg smiles as Sherlock bites his ear again, rubbing his chest, moving so he can wash Greg's arms and shoulders.

 

“Ahhh, that feels good. Today was hell. I'm getting too old for this work Sherlock. The world is horrible, people are horrible.”

 

He sighs, seeing images of crime scenes before his eyes.

 

“Not all people are horrible Lestrade. Sit up for me.”

 

Sherlock washes Greg's back, dropping the sponge to kneed Greg's neck and shoulders, running his hands to Greg's hair, massage the scalp.

 

“Hmmmn, never stop Sherlock, that's perfect.”

 

Sherlock smiles as he keeps massaging Greg's scalp, going down again to work on his neck and shoulders. It's all tense and hard and Greg moans as Sherlock's hands work away the knots and aches in his body.

 

“You have a couple of days off now right?”

 

Greg nods, glad to be home, be here with Sherlock and Sherlock runs the sponge over him again before pulling him down to his chest. He melts into the hold but tries to sit up after a few minutes.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“I don't want to crush you Sherlock.”

 

He hears Sherlock huff, the hold on his chest gets tighter and Sherlock's leg wraps around his. He lays back down, Sherlock running his fingers up and down his chest in patterns and he relaxes.

 

“You're not fat Greg. And I'm not weak.”

 

Greg hums in agreement, taking one of Sherlock's hands and interlacing them.

 

“I know Sunshine, I know. You know I worry sometimes.”

 

He feels a light kiss on his shoulder and smiles.

 

“You're an idiot Lestrade. You are still gorgeous. You'll always be.”

 

“Like fine wine right?”

 

Sherlock huffs and Greg laughs.

 

“You'll never let that one go won't you.”

 

“Not a chance Sunshine. Not a chance.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cause why should Greg always be the one caring for someone right? Sherlock is great at it too!


End file.
